


Nights Like These

by MaxMattel666



Series: EnnoTana HCs [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Body Worship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Gay Disaster Ennoshita Chikara, Gentle Sex, Healthy Relationships, M/M, PWP, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Self-Indulgent, Tanaka is a simp, Unsafe Sex, bottom!Ennoshita, top!Tanaka, whiny Ennoshita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxMattel666/pseuds/MaxMattel666
Summary: Nights like these were a whole affair. Tanaka laid out candles, changed the sheets, and put on a special playlist just for the occasion. The ace was a romantic at heart and was as cheesy as could be. But to Ennoshita, there was truly no better boyfriend than Tanaka Ryuunosuke.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Series: EnnoTana HCs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873042
Comments: 9
Kudos: 171





	Nights Like These

**Author's Note:**

  * For [handsonmyeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsonmyeyes/gifts).



> So I kind of put off writing all my other fics just so I could write some porn for my best friend (and yes, writing smut now counts as a love language so,,) Please leave a comment if you enjoyed and if you have any suggestions for what you'd like to see next! (I promise I'm working on some new Yuri on Ice content just please be patient with me guys) 
> 
> Anyways I hope y'all are staying healthy and safe. Check out the links on my profile for information regarding the Black Lives Matter movement.

When Ennoshita came home from work that night and wasn’t immediately greeted by his boyfriend, he knew he’d find Tanaka upstairs. Ennoshita toed off his shoes and made his way upstairs, knowing exactly what was waiting for him behind the bedroom door. 

Nights like these were a whole affair. Tanaka lays out candles, changes the sheets, and puts on a special playlist just for the occasion. When Ennoshita opened the door to their shared bedroom, he found Tanaka shirtless lighting scented candles that lined the top of their dresser. Ennoshita couldn’t help but lick his lips at the display, his mouth always seemed to run dry at the sight of his boyfriend without a shirt on. There was soft music playing in the background, no doubt from Tanaka’s “Special Night” playlist that was almost entirely made up of smooth jazz. The former ace truly was a romantic at heart and was as cheesy as could be. There was truly no better boyfriend than Tanaka Ryuunosuke. 

“Come here,” Tanaka smiled, gesturing for Ennoshita to join him at the edge of the bed where he had just sat down. Ennoshita rolled his eyes at the cheesy display even though he had come to expect it from his boyfriend of two years. Tanaka went all out for Ennoshita even if it was just a weekday night. Quickies weren’t a thing that happened between the two of them. If they’re going to do it, they’re going to do it right. At least that was how Tanaka saw it. Every time should be special, Tanaka insisted. He always insisted it was what Ennoshita deserved. 

It made Ennoshita uncomfortable at first, having that much attention on him. Tanaka wasn’t one to let a single inch of skin go unkissed. Before the two had gotten together, Ennoshita had always expected sex to be something quick and hard, being taken roughly from behind and then it would be over. Tanaka thought the opposite and made Ennoshita well aware of the fact. He’d lavish Ennoshita in affection until he was squirming under Tanaka’s hands. He’d take his time with Ennoshita, making the other boy cum at least once before he did, if not two or three times. He would whisper praise against the hollow of Ennoshita’s throat as he touched him and would make sure Ennoshita knew how amazing Tanaka thought he was. Afterwards, Tanaka would offer to wash Ennoshita’s hair and cook for him, fully intent on romancing his boyfriend even further. Ennoshita would complain about it from time to time, mostly stemming from his own insecurities masked by the fact that having sex with Tanaka was typically a two hour process because Tanaka stopped at nothing short of worshipping Ennoshita. Tanaka was gentle and tender and loving.

Ennoshita moved to sit next to Tanaka, who pulled Ennoshita into his lap with ease. Tanaka looked up at his boyfriend and grinned, appreciating the subtle flush of his cheeks. He had missed him so much, even though he had only been at work for a few hours. 

“Hey baby,” Tanaka sighed happily, pressing a kiss against his boyfriend’s cheek. 

“Hi,” Ennoshita answered back coyly, moving to rest his forehead against the other boy’s shoulder. 

Tanaka took the opportunity to wrap his arms around Ennoshita and let his hands wander across the plains of his back. Carefully Tanaka ran his fingers across Ennoshita’s jaw, gently tilting his chin down as Tanaka leaned in to kiss him. Tanaka pressed a few quick and closed mouth kisses against Ennoshita’s lips, just enjoying the familiar weight of his boyfriend in his lap. 

Ennoshita grabbed onto Tanaka’s shirt and twisted his fingers into the thin fabric, making Tanaka kiss him deeper. He licked into Ennoshita’s mouth slowly as he groaned into the kiss, gently caressing Ennoshita’s cheek with his thumb. Ennoshita’s arms came to loop around Tanaka’s neck, pulling the other boy close until their chests bumped. After a few more slow kisses Tanaka maneuvered his boyfriend out of his lap until he was lying on the bed with Tanaka kneeling between his legs. 

“Ah,” Ennoshita gasped as Tanaka moved to pull off Ennoshita’s shirt and kiss down his sternum. 

The former ace looked up at Ennoshita and hummed. There was a determined look in his eyes that made the brunette shiver and he knew he was in for a long night. Tanaka ran a hand down Ennoshita’s side, sliding his hand over the other boy’s soft torso and coming to stop at the top of his waistband. Tanaka rubbed gentle circles into Ennoshita’s hip bone as he continued to pepper light kisses across the former captain’s chest, sighing happily as he did so. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Tanaka whispered as he pressed an open mouthed kiss against Ennoshita’s collarbone. The brunette let out a little whimper, unable to hold back the noises Tanaka always managed to pull out of him. 

“You know you don’t have to hold back on me, baby,” he smiled against his boyfriend’s skin. Tanaka loved hearing all the little gasps and whines that escaped the former captain’s lips. 

“Please,” Ennoshita begged, his voice just barely above a whisper. He got worked up easily, a few kisses could get him pawing at Tanaka’s belt in no time. But Tanaka didn’t like to rush things. He liked to take his time and make his boyfriend feel good, special, and loved. 

Tanaka ignored his boyfriend’s plea, instead opting to run with tongue down the centre of Ennoshita’s chest. The hand not rubbing at Ennoshita’s hip bone skimmed across the left side of his chest and Tanaka’s thumb just grazed his nipple, making him gasp loudly. Tanaka pressed Ennoshita’s hips down gently as they twitched under his fingers, jerking upwards in search of more contact. 

Ennoshita couldn’t help but whimper as Tanaka mouthed at his chest, gingerly kissing and sucking with care. Slowly he made his way down Ennoshita’s torso, nipping at the skin over his ribs and pressing feather light kisses down his belly. Tanaka kissed across Ennoshita’s tummy from hip to hip as his hands wrapped around the softness of Ennoshita’s thighs as he pulled them over his shoulders. Ennoshita pressed his hips down into the mattress, pulling away from Tanaka’s touch and wiggling slightly. 

“Please don’t shy away for me,” Tanaka said gently. Ennoshita wasn’t the biggest fan of his body, but everything about him was gorgeous to Tanaka. The slight curve of Ennoshita’s tummy, the softness of his thighs and the strength of his arms made Tanaka weak in the knees. Tanaka pressed more soft kisses all over Ennoshita’s torso, making sure to cover every inch of skin. 

“Gorgeous, you’re fucking gorgeous, Chikara,” Tanaka sighed as he nuzzled against the warm skin of Ennoshita’s stomach. 

“Ah, Ryuu,” Ennoshita whimpered, one of his hands grabbing at his boyfriend’s cropped hair. He could feel his blush spreading down his chest. 

“You’re beautiful,” Tanaka praised before pressing half a dozen gentle kisses along the line where Ennoshita’s stomach met his hips. 

Ennoshita preened under his boyfriend’s grasp, and if his cheeks weren’t bright pink before, they were then. Tanaka pressed his fingers into the soft flesh of Ennoshita’s thighs and he began to lick and suck over Ennoshita’s hips, making the former captain squirm. Tanaka turned his head and bit gently at the inside of Ennoshita’s thigh, causing the other boy to moan. 

“Please,” Ennoshita murmured, his head thrown back against the pillows. Tanaka ignored his boyfriend’s pleas once again and continued to mouth at Ennoshita’s thighs with wet, open-mouthed kisses. His right hand slid back and forth across the top of Ennoshita’s thigh while the other moved to press into the curve of his waist. 

Tanaka pressed one more kiss just below Ennoshita’s belly button before he dipped his head down to mouth at Ennoshita through the thin barrier of his boxers. Carefully Tanaka slipped the black fabric down, leaving Ennoshita naked on the bed. Ennoshita shivered as he looked down at his boyfriend who was nuzzling against the crease of his thigh with the most serene look on his face. 

“Is this alright?” Tanaka asked as he carefully moved to lick at the base of Ennoshita’s cock. 

“Yes, yes,” Ennoshita gasped, his chest rising and falling dramatically. The sight of Tanaka’s mouth on him made his head spin and the anticipation was killing him. 

“Okay baby.” 

Tanaka stuck out his tongue, wide and flat and gave a few little kitten licks to the swollen head. Ennoshita shuttered at the sudden contact, turning his head and whining into the pillow. Tanaka took a hold of Ennoshita’s length with the hand that had been settled on his belly and wrapped it around the base, pumping slowly while he sucked the head of Ennoshita’s cock into his mouth. 

Ennoshita gasped at the sensation of Tanaka’s warm mouth around him and it took all his willpower to stop himself from bucking up into his boyfriend’s mouth. 

Tanaka pulled his mouth away for a moment before he stuck his tongue out again, this time running his tongue along the entire underside of Ennoshita’s cock from base to tip in one fluid motion. The sight alone made Ennoshita bite at his lip, trying to stifle a loud moan. The sight of Tanaka, Karasuno’s big, strong ace sucking his cock made Ennoshita whimper. 

Tanaka bobbed up and down gently, hollowing his cheeks as he moved. Tanaka lavished in giving head. He liked to take Ennoshita in nice and slowly, licking and sucking at him until he came apart. He sucked Ennoshita’s cock almost lazily, allowing himself to just enjoy the weight of it in his mouth. But what Tanaka loved most about giving head was watching the way Ennoshita moved. His chest would heave dramatically and his hips would twitch. Tanaka pushed down all the way, taking Ennoshita’s cock to the base. Ennoshita’s eyes screwed shut as he grabbed at Tanaka’s shoulder with one hand, the other pulling at his own hair. They were just getting started and his body was already on fire. 

The wanton display only spurred Tanaka on further as he swallowed around Ennoshita, pulling a high pitched whine out of the brunette. Tanaka looked up at him through dark lashes and was incredibly turned on by the sight before him. Ennoshita’s head was tipped back exposing his throat and Tanaka could see the soft expanse of his stomach and chest. Ennoshita’s body was perfect to him, soft and curved in all the right places that just made Tanaka want to ogle him forever. 

Tanaka continued to bob up and down slowly as his hands wandered across the expanse of Ennoshita’s lower stomach and thighs, giving gentle squeezes every so often. Tension pooled in Ennoshita’s tummy as he got closer and closer to the edge but Tanaka was drawing it out. It felt so good, the way Tanaka’s mouth was working over his cock and the way his hands roamed across his body like Tanaka was trying to memorize a map, taking note of every dip and curve of Ennoshita’s body. It was incredibly intimate and Ennoshita couldn’t help but flush a deep pink as Tanaka’s hands explored his body. 

“I want to cum, please,” he whined, removing his hand from Tanaka’s shoulder and rubbing it across the top of his boyfriend’s buzzed head. Tanaka leaned into the touch and swallowed around him, causing Ennoshita to groan wantonly. Tanaka picked up the pace but only just a little bit, slowly inching Ennoshita closer and closer to the edge. 

“Are you gonna cum, baby?” Tanaka asked, pulling off of Ennoshita’s cock for just a moment so that he could press a wet kiss against the other’s thigh. Ennoshita nodded furiously, desperate to feel Tanaka’s mouth on him again. Tanaka gave a few more hard sucks before pulling up so that only the head of Ennoshita’s cock was in his mouth as the former captain came with a whimper into Tanaka’s waiting mouth. 

“Get up here, pretty boy,” Tanaka grinned, not wasting anytime. 

“Huh?” Ennoshita questioned, his breath ragged from having just cum. 

Tanaka leaned in and breathed hotly into his boyfriend’s ear, “sit on my face, baby.” Ennoshita felt his face go red hot at the suggestion, and Tanaka breathing down his neck wasn’t helping the situation either. Ennoshita scrambled off the bed so that Tanaka could move to lay down before climbing back on top of his boyfriend and straddling his chest. 

“You’re gorgeous,” Tanaka praised as he ran his hands up and down Ennoshita’s thighs, “come here.” 

Ennoshita nervously scooted up, until he was just hovering over Tanaka’s face. Tanaka dipped his head and licked a wide stripe over Ennoshita’s hole. The brunette shivered at the sudden unexpected feeling and put a hand out behind him to steady himself on Tanaka’s chest. Before he could even open his mouth again to moan, Tanaka got to work. The former wing spiker kept a firm grip on Ennoshita, his arms wrapped protectively around the captain’s thick thighs. Tanaka licked and sucked at Ennoshita’s rim greedily, working his tongue over the loosening muscle. Above him, Ennoshita tried to keep his whimpers in by biting his bottom lip. His efforts went to waste as small gasps escaped anyways and it was music to Tanaka’s ears. 

Just watching the way Tanaka’s jaw was working made Ennoshita shake. Tanaka’s tongue lapped at him slowly, and if Ennoshita had a better view he would have been able to see the drool dripping down the sides of his boyfriend’s face. His fingers dug into the softness of Ennoshita’s thighs as he continued to lick into him slowly, taking his time getting Ennoshita wet and opening him up. Ennoshita’s cock jerked, now almost fully hard again even though he had cum less than ten minutes ago. A shiver ran down Ennoshita’s spine as Tanaka dipped the tip of his tongue inside, causing Ennoshita to let out a low whimper as he grabbed at his boyfriend for support. Tanaka dug his fingers into the other boy’s shaking thighs and pressed his tongue in deeper. If he died, he died. He wanted to drown in Ennoshita. Shit, there was nowhere he would rather be than between Ennoshita’s thick thighs. 

Tanaka removed his hands and Ennoshita sank down lower as Tanaka moved to grab at his boyfriend’s ass, kneading the muscle beneath his hands. Tanaka picked up the pace and began to lap at Ennoshita like a man starved. Ennoshita could feel his entire body shaking and he didn’t know how much longer he could wait. It felt so good it was overwhelming and he could feel his eyes rolling back as his hips rocked against Tanaka’s mouth. 

“Ah, Ryuu,” he gasped as Tanaka gave a particularly hard suck. 

“Yeah, baby?” Tanaka heaved, his breath ragged as he pulled back. 

“I can’t wait anymore,” Ennoshita whined, “fuck me.” 

“Tsk, we’re not there yet, gorgeous,” Tanaka answered with a sly grin before licking a slow stripe across Ennoshita’s rim. “Come on love, let me make you cum one more time.”

Ennoshita huffed and pulled away, rolling over so that he was laying next to Tanaka on their large bed. He bent his knees and spread his legs before turning his head and nodding over at his boyfriend with a lustful look in his eyes. Tanaka got the message and reached over to fumble through the nightstand drawer before pulling out a half empty bottle of lube. He uncapped it with a pop and smeared the slightly cold substance across his fingers before looking up at Ennoshita who nodded, telling Tanaka that it was okay to keep going. Carefully he pushed one finger in while he continued to mouth at the sensitive skin of Ennoshita’s inner thighs. Ennoshita’s back arched at the intrusion but he pushed his hips down until Tanaka’s finger was buried to the knuckle. Tanaka pumped his finger in and out slowly, carefully watching his boyfriend’s face for signs of pain. 

“Another?” Tanaka asked. Ennoshita thrashed as Tanaka slipped a second finger in, scissoring him open as he murmured sweet nothings against Ennoshita’s skin. 

“Give it to me,” Ennoshita demanded as his nails dug into Tanaka’s shoulder, leaving crescent moon shaped indents behind. He didn’t want to wait, he wanted Tanaka inside of him at that very moment. What Tanaka called adequate prep, Ennoshita called teasing. Tanaka pressed a third finger in, careful to push in very slowly. Ennoshita gasped audibly at the sensation as Tanaka curved his fingers upwards, doing a “come here” motion. Tanaka could feel Ennoshita loosening up around his fingers but he wanted to make sure his boyfriend was properly prepared, the last thing Tanaka wanted to do was accidentally hurt him. 

“Fuck, Ryuu, please,” Ennoshita begged, his voice strained. He had propped himself up on one elbow and used his grip on Tanaka’s shoulder to steady himself. His eyes were glassy and his hair was sticking to his forehead, the blush on his face had even made its way down to his chest. The candle light lit up his skin in an angelic way that Tanaka thought suited him perfectly well. 

“So good baby, you’re so good to me,” Tanaka cooed as he continued to work his fingers in and out at an agonizingly slow pace, taking his sweet time. 

Tanaka pressed his fingers in deep, causing Ennoshita to let out a little yelp, “there!” Tanaka thrust his fingers in and out, hitting the same spot over and over again until Ennoshita’s entire body was shaking. His thick thighs on either side of a Tanaka’s head were trembling as the ace kissed at them, leaving the tiniest little hickies in his wake. Ennoshita whimpered as he rocked his hips down, desperate for more contact. He wanted Tanaka on top of him, holding him down with his body and taking him until Ennoshita was overstimulated. 

Tanaka fucked his fingers in faster, hitting Ennoshita’s prostate over and over until the shorter boy was thrashing against the sheets, whimpering for Tanaka. “Ryuu, Ryuu,” Ennoshita cried out as he snaked his hand down between his legs and made a grasp for his leaking cock. 

“Ah, let me take care of you, babe. Just lay back and let me make you feel good,” Tanaka smirked, gently pushing Ennoshita’s hand away. 

He took his free hand and wrapped it loosely around Ennoshita’s base, just ghosting his hand over Ennoshita as he continued to finger fuck him. Ennoshita gasped as Tanaka pressed into him hard. He could feel his hips jumping as his breath quickened, the heat pooling in his belly was beginning to get unbearable. Ennoshita’s little sounds turned into breathier and higher pitched whines, a key indicator to Tanaka that his boyfriend was close. 

“Cum for me, baby,” Tanaka cooed, his voice deep and sultry. With a few more pumps of his cock, Ennoshita came for the second time that night with a cry, hips jerking violently as Tanaka pressed his fingers in deep.

“So good, you’re so pretty like this,” the former ace praised. He was in awe of how gorgeous his boyfriend looked with his face flushed and abdomen sticky with his own cum. God, Tanaka could stare at Ennoshita forever. Tanaka waited a few moments as Ennoshita caught his breath before stripped himself of his shorts and underwear and he reached over to grab a condom from their bedside drawer but Ennoshita caught his wrist.

“Skip it. Let me feel you,” he confessed, eyes raking over his boyfriend’s toned body. “Cum inside me, please, I want it.” 

“Shit, yeah. Okay babe,” Tanaka groaned, suddenly feeling dizzy at the thought of being inside Ennoshita with no barrier between them. 

Ennoshita must have been in one of those moods and it was hot, so hot. Tanaka didn’t usually have a preference. Condoms made for an easier clean up but there was something invigorating about spilling inside Ennoshita that made Tanaka’s head swim. Tanaka pushed the drawer closed and hovered over Ennoshita, sliding his knee up between the smaller boy’s legs. 

“Come on,” Ennoshita groaned, pouting slightly as his boyfriend. “Fuck me,” he said in an almost challenging tone, teasing Tanaka. 

“Ah baby, you know it’s more than that,” Tanaka grinned, dipping his head down so that he could nose at the other boy’s cheek. 

It wasn’t just fucking to Tanaka, it never was. It was something more. Ennoshita huffed and rolled his eyes at his overly romantic boyfriend. “Make love to me, Ryuu. Please,” he whispered, looking down at Tanaka with a wide and needy gaze. 

“That’s my baby,” Tanaka hummed, moving himself off of the other boy. 

He pulled Ennoshita in by the waist and leaned down to kiss him once again. Ennoshita felt himself melt into the kiss, the heat of their mouths melding together as Tanaka deepened the kiss. Theformer ace grabbed an unused pillow from beside Ennoshita’s head and situated it under Ennoshita’s hips with care. Tenderly he spread Ennoshita’s legs, indulging himself once again by running his calloused palms over the pale flesh. 

“You sure about this, beautiful?” Tanaka asked, always one to make sure his boyfriend was comfortable and okay with whatever it was they were doing. 

“Ryuu, come on!” Ennoshita whined as he wrapped his legs around Tanaka’s waist and pushed himself up so that their chests were flush against each other. 

Tanaka nodded and captured Ennoshita’s lips for a deep kiss as he lined himself up with the other’s entrance. Tanaka pressed in slowly, making sure to keep kissing Ennoshita as he did so that he could feel his boyfriend gasping against his lips. Ennoshita moaned loudly into the kiss as he felt Tanaka filling him unbearably slowly. Ennoshita rocked his hips down, desperately trying to take more of his boyfriend’s cock but Tanaka gripped his hips firmly, keeping him in place. 

“You feel so good, you always feel so good,” Tanaka moaned as he watched himself sink into Ennoshita’s tight heat.

One of his hands moved up from his hips to rest on Ennoshita’s waist. The pads of Tanaka’s fingers pressed gently into the soft skin there as he marveled at the boy beneath him. Tanaka bottomed out with a low groan. He could never anticipate how good it felt to be inside Ennoshita, every time felt like the first as he watched the brunette wither against the sheets. The two stayed like that for a minute as Ennoshita adjusted to Tanaka’s length, kissing deeply while Tanaka held his boyfriend’s hips in place. The heat around him was almost stifling but nothing felt better than being buried deep inside Ennoshita with nothing between them. After a few minutes of kissing and panting into one another’s mouths, Ennoshita nodded and looked up at Tanaka with pleading eyes. Tanaka began to fuck into him slowly, burying his face in the crook of the other boy’s neck as Ennoshita rocked his hips back in time with Tanaka’s thrusts. 

“Do you feel good, baby?” Tanaka breathed into the other boy’s neck. He was trying his best to hold back so that he could keep his pace slow and steady. He wanted to make Ennoshita feel good for as long as possible. 

“F-faster,” Ennoshita croaked as he clawed at Tanaka’s back with his blunt nails. Tanaka hummed and pressed a kiss against his Adam’s apple but didn’t speed up, instead opting to thrust in deep and slowly, which only served to rile Ennoshita up more. “Ryuu, please,” he begged. “Faster, come on.” 

Tanaka gave in, like he usually did to most of his boyfriend’s requests and pulled one of Ennoshita’s legs away from his waist and hiked it up on his shoulder. The change in angle allowed him to thrust deeper. Ennoshita yelped at the position change as Tanaka suddenly hit his prostate, causing the former captain to arch his back high up off the mattress. With that Tanaka began to snap his hips, fucking faster into the boy beneath him. Ennoshita’s senses were overwhelmed as Tanaka thrust in hard, taking him apart bit by bit. Tanaka groaned low at the sight before him, watching how his boyfriend’s body reacted to his own was overwhelming. He’d yet to see any sight more beautiful that Ennoshita splayed out beneath him, face flushed pink and panting as Tanaka pressed deep inside of him. 

“Fuck, you’re so pretty baby,” Tanaka panted into his ear. 

Ennoshita moaned at the compliment, letting his head fall back against the pillows. Tanaka took the opportunity to kiss up Ennoshita’s neck, trailing wet kisses from the base of his throat to right up under his chin. He nipped at Ennoshita’s pale skin every so slightly, just enough to leave the slightest hint of marks. Ennoshita’s body arched up against Tanaka’s as a slew of whines for more escaped his mouth. 

“More, fuck, Ryuu, more,” he gasped as Tanaka mouthed at his shoulder. The former ace bit down gently as he picked up his pace, fucking into Ennoshita with unmatchable vigor. Beneath him Ennoshita rocked his hips down hard as he chased his orgasm, a little stream of drool dripping from the side of his mouth. 

Everything was overwhelming. Ennoshita was so tight around him and his skin was so soft and warm. The moans he was emitting were getting louder and more unbridled as Tanaka took him hard. Both of them were lost in each other as they kissed sloppily while their hands roamed. Tanaka squeezed at Ennoshita’s waist while Ennoshita dragged his nails down Tanaka’s back, leaving bright red lines in their wake. 

“God, I love you. I love you so much,” Tanaka said as he pressed his face into the slope where Ennoshita’s neck met his shoulder. 

“I love you too,” Ennoshita gasped, voice high and breathy as he wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend’s neck. 

“Ahh, Chika, are- are you close?” Tanaka panted as he nuzzled his face against the other boy’s chest. 

“Yes, god, yes,” Ennoshita nearly screamed. “Please, Ryuu, please, please!” 

Tanaka pressed a kiss against Ennoshita’s throat before snaking his hand between their two bodies and grabbing a hold of Ennoshita’s neglected cock. It only took a few pumps before Ennoshita was cumming all over Tanaka’s hand and his own stomach. Tanaka kept moving though, fucking Ennoshita through his orgasm and sending him into that state of oversensitivity he knew his boyfriend loved. Moments later Tanaka was cumming too, pressing deep inside of Ennoshita causing him to cry out at the sensation of being filled. 

Tanaka collapsed on top of the other boy with a thud, happily pressing his face into Ennoshita’s shoulder as Ennoshita wrapped his arms around Tanaka’s back and held him close. The two stayed like that for a few minutes, panting hard as their hearts hammered away in their chests. The couple kissed softly, still entangled in one another until Tanaka finally pulled out and rolled off of Ennoshita who whined slightly at the loss. They laid together in the afterglow, Ennoshita’s head rested on Tanaka’s chest while Tanaka trailed his fingers up and down Ennoshita’s arm gently. Tanaka pressed even more kisses into Ennoshita’s hair, leaving the brunette feeling warm and loved. 

As good as Tanaka was at foreplay, he was even better at after care. He peppered kisses across Ennoshita’s cheekbones and across the tops of his shoulders while his fingers skimmed his favourite parts of his boyfriend’s body. Tanaka wrapped his arms around Ennoshita’s soft waist as he pulled him close to kiss gently. Ennoshita let himself sink into the other boy’s protective grasp. The steadiness of Tanaka’s arms around him made Ennoshita feel cherished and safe, a feeling that he had never experienced before Tanaka came into his life. The pair cuddled for about half an hour before they finally spoke again, having just been enjoying the comforting feeling of skin to skin contact even though they were both sweaty and sticky with cum. 

“Do you want to take a shower?” Tanaka offered gently, brushing the hair out of Ennoshita’s eyes. 

“Mmm, sounds good,” the brunette murmured. Tanaka scooped up his sleepy and pliant boyfriend, carrying to the washroom. Tanaka’s aftercare always followed this specific pattern, cuddles followed by a nice hot shower and then food. 

“Come here, love,” Tanaka murmured, pulling Ennoshita into the shower with him as soon as the water was warm. 

Ennoshita took the ace’s hand and gladly followed. Tanaka washed himself off quickly before turning his attention to his boyfriend, Ennoshita always got the full treatment. Tanaka washed his hair gently, massaging shampoo gently into Ennoshita’s scalp as he allowed the other boy to lean against his chest. He knew Tanaka would always hold him up. 

Once the pair was dried off, in clean pajamas, and the candles had been blown out, they made their way to the kitchen where Tanaka whipped up a quick dinner of omurice. He of course decorated Ennoshita’s omelette with a ketchup heart, “anything for my love”, he had said when Ennoshita chuckled at the romantic gesture. The two ate shoulder to shoulder on the couch, with Ennoshita snuggled into Tanaka’s side and Tanaka’s arm slung around Ennoshita’s shoulders. 

After dinner they headed back upstairs, leaving the dishes as a problem to deal with the next day. Ennoshita climbed into bed first, yawning as he stretched out on his back. Tanaka crawled in afterwards and snaked his arms around his boyfriend’s soft torso and snuggled himself against Ennoshita’s tummy. Ennoshita sighed gently as his boyfriend used him like a pillow, but truthfully he didn’t mind as much as he had when they first got together. Tanaka loved Ennoshita’s body and cherished it like it was holy, he loved nothing more than to drift off to a quiet sleep nuzzled against the softness of his boyfriend’s body. Ennoshita smiled, looking down at Tanaka’s peaceful face as he rubbed gently at his boyfriend’s cropped hair until the two of them eventually drifted off to sleep, entangled in each other’s bodies.


End file.
